Another Time
by PearlyGirl
Summary: Judy loved books, but one day when she found a book in her great grandfathers attic, little did she know that it would take her back in time, and into the arms of a certain unruly pirate....
1. Default Chapter

~This is my first fan fic, so please don't hate it. I would love some reviews...~  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Judy opened the door and screamed.  
  
"Judy? Judy, what's wrong?" Kate asked running up behind her.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, just Whiskers," Judy said, picking up the ancient cat, "I'm surprised she lasted as long as great grandpa." Judy put her back down and continued up the stairs to the attic. This house belonged to her great grandfather, and he had just died. Judy had been grief stricken. She and her great grandfather had been very close. She was here with her sister to clean out his belongings so that their parents could sell the house. Judy didn't like that idea, and thought that they should keep it, but her parents thought otherwise. Judy stopped at the top of the stairs to look at her sister. Katie had gone to clean out somewhere else. Judy sighed, and opened the second door. Judy was met with a billow of dust from the floor. Judy coughed and waved at it. When the dust cleared, Judy looked around. No one had been up here in a long time. She went over to a pile of books, and blew some dust off them. She picked up the first one carefully, one, because she had a great respect for old books, and two, this was an OLD book, and it looked like it itself would turn to dust with the wrong movement. Judy pulled up an old chair from the corner, sat down and put the book in her lap. On the front, it said 'Sparrow'. Judy smiled. This was one of her great grandfathers favorite stories, though she had never seen this book.  
Jack Sparrow and pirates were something her great grandfather had talked to her about as a child. He told her about when he was a very young boy, and pirates were just a myth. But he had still dreamed about becoming one. Judy always thought that these were the best kind of stories, about tales on the high seas, bloody battles, and broken hearts, but her parents would have none of it. They didn't think it was right to be filling a little girls head with such thoughts, but Judy listened anyway.  
Judy was smiling as she opened the book. It disappeared in a flash of light. Judy felt herself falling out of her chair in surprise and when she landed, it knocked the breath out of her. When she finally found her bearings, she looked around to see if Kate had run upstairs to check on her. But what she saw was not her great grandfather's attic, but what looked like the deck of a ship. Judy stood up, but fell back down when she felt the boat tilting beneath her. What the hell? she thought as she climbed over to the rail. When she tried to stand up again, she succeeded. She looked out beyond the side and saw a giant ocean, and shore.  
"Hey, you!!!'' Judy whirled around in surprise, to see a lean man in a dirty shirt, baggy pants tucked into old fashion boots, and a tri-pointed hat on his rugged black hair. "What are you doin' on my ship?" He asked her, strutting forward, taking her in with his nearly-black brown eyes. "I don't take kindly to stow aways." he said, grabbing her by the arm. "Let me go!!" she screamed, pulling out of his grasp, "I have no idea why I'm here, and I'm no stow away. So leave me be!"  
The man grabbed her arm again and started to drag her to the lower decks. Judy pulled away so hard she fell over the rail and landed into the water. Judy started struggling against the current but it was just too strong. It dragged her under. As she thought she was going to drown here, where didn't know where she was, she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her above water. When he got her back on the ship, some more people were on deck to see what the commotion was all about. "Who's she, Capt'n?" asked a slender young black man. "I dunno," the captain replied, then turned to Judy, "who are you, darlin'?"  
"My name's Judy, and I might take kindly to ask you the same."  
"Oh, little ol' me? I'm Capt'n Jack Sparrow. Maybe you heard o' me?" 


	2. Chapter Two

~ Ok, I got some reviews, so I'm pushed (YAY!!) to continue. And if you have any comments, you can email me at jujubug413@aol.com, k? ~  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
Jack sat across from the girl. He didn't believe a word she said. Ha, yeh, like a book could take you back in time. Right. And she was dressed like a man. How can they let girls wear knickers in the future? It's ridiculous. No way, no how. And he spoke his mind about it.  
"What proof do you have, savvy?"  
"I don't have any, just my word," she replied, "and I guess that's not much."  
"You're right, it's not," he said in his muddy english accent. He looked at this cold, shivering woman. Her auburn hair was pretty, and so was her face, with her hazel-green eyes staring at him. She didn't believe this was happening to her, either, which surprised him, because she was terrified, and she didn't have the look of dishonesty in her eyes. He was a pirate, he knows these things.  
"So, even if you are from the 'future', what am I 'sposed to do wit' ya?" he asked, leaning forward. Judy leaned farther back to keep as far away from him as possible. This man was really starting to get under her nerves. "Listen, I have no idea why I'm here, or how I'm supposed to get home, so until I do," she said, leaning forward again, till she was an inch from his face, "I'll have to work for you." Jack burst out laughing. Judy jumped in surprise, and then stood up. "Well, I have nothing else to do for you."  
Jack calmed down and wiped tears from his eyes. Then he stood up, gently took her by the arm, and led her down the hall. He opened a door to a cabin, and led her in. "'Tis is your cabin, m'lady," he said, bowing mockingly, "You'll start work in the mornin'." And with that, he shut the door. Judy sat down on the bed. She looked out the porthole, and began to cry. I'm never going home again, she thought, I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life of this boat working for him, and I'll never see Mom, Dad, or Katie, ever again. And with those thoughts in her head, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Rise and shine!!!" Judy felt someone jump on her bed. "Katie, go away, I don't have to go to work till noon.." All of a sudden she was picked up out of bed and thrown over someone's shoulder.  
  
"I, certainly, am no Katie, missus, but work starts NOW." And with that, she felt him take her out the door, kicking and screaming. From all Judy could see was a pair of old fashioned boots. "Oh, no, it wasn't a dream." she moaned aloud. She was dropped on the floor in front of a lot of people working on deck, and she looked up to see who had wakened her and brought her out here. She should have known. It was none other than Mr. Sparrow. "Mr. Sparrow, I would recommend that you not do that again."  
Jack stuck out his hand to offer her help up. "No, no, missus, it's Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, and then muttered to himself, " Why can't anyone ever get that right, dammit, no one ever does." "Excuse me?" "Nothing, nothing, just my usual babble," he said, sticking out his hand again, "Now, up you go." Judy slapped away his hand. "No thanks, I can help myself up," she said, standing up, "No need for help from you."  
Jack rubbed his hand and shrugged. "Suit ya'self. Now, since you're a woman, you can go work on the grubs."  
"You want me to cook?!" Judy exclaimed. She thought she might actually get to do some real pirate stuff, not cook.  
"Yep, so Marell is in the kitchen, and he'll tell you what to do," Jack said, leading her to the kitchen, "I hope you can cook better than him, missus. Can you cook, savvy?"  
"Of course, I'm a woman, remember?"  
"Okay then, get to work."  
Jack left and Judy sighed. She thought he was insufferable. How can people work with this man? Great grandpa always said he was great and all his crew loved him. That man is impossible.  
Judy looked around and spotted a chunky, bearded man sleeping against a wine barrel. Judy walked over and gave him a little poke. He grunted, but didn't wake up. "Hello?" she said to him, " Wake up!!!!" The man woke with a start and off the barrel.  
He looked up and blinked. "Who're you?"  
  
"I'm Judy. Jack sent me here to help the cook. Are you Marell?"  
"Yes, yes, I be Marell. And you can start by washin' me dishes. Okay? Go!"  
Judy went over to the sink and started washing the dishes. Marell had her working all day till dinnertime.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jack was thinking about Judy all day. For some reason, he couldn't keep his mind off of her. She had been quite the pretty site, but Jack shook those thoughts from his head. He never thought of women like that. He was Captain Jack Sparrow! But he still couldn't stop thinking of her. He loved her hair. It was wild, unruly, quite like his black locks. So when he sat down to supper, he wasn't surprised that he was waiting for Judy to come down and eat with them. Then, a few minutes later, Judy brought out their dinners. She sat down each plate in front of everyone, and when she leaned over to put Jack's in front of him, he barely sniffed her hair. Smelled of the kitchen spices. Jack liked it. But he composed himself, and looked around at his crew.  
"Well, boys, what do you say to the pretty lady?"  
"Thank you," went up all around the table. Judy blushed and sat down next to Lila, the one and only other girl on this ship, because she helped in the kitchen too, and they had become friends.  
"Now, now, missus, don't be shy, " Jack said, motioning to her to come sit by him, "I saved you a seat."  
Judy got up and went over to where Jack motioned. She sat down, and started to eat like everyone else. She looked up at Jack after a few moments and noticed he hadn't eaten anything on his plate yet.  
"You know, Marell made me work hard on this, so you better start eating" Jack swung his head around to look at her. Judy saw him look her up and down. Then he leaned forward.  
"You know, I'm just not hungry. Sorry."  
"Why won't you even try it."  
"Well, personally, I'd rather try you first," he whispered with a wink.  
Judy gasped, stood up, slapped him across the face, and ran off to her room.  
Jack watched her go.  
"I may have deserved that."  
  
I know, I know, it's super long, but I wanted to put more into it. 


	3. Chapter Three

~ Chapter 3 ~  
  
How could I have been so stupid? , Jack asked himself. He slammed his hand into the table. He'd been up all night, unable to sleep. He'd been thinking about why he'd said that to her, her of all people.  
"Well it was true, you know," he said to himself, "you do want her."  
"Then why won't you take her?"  
Jack spun around to see who had said that. He came to a swaggering halt to find himself looking at Gibbs, his first mate.  
"Because, she won't have me," he replied.  
"Of course she won't, not now that you told her that vulgar thing at dinner," said Gibbs, sitting down at the table.  
Jack sat across from him, and thought about it. "I guess you're right."  
"Wait till the time's right, then go to her."  
Jack pulled out some rum.  
"Till the time is right, then?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Judy sat in her cabin, hungry because she ran off in the middle of dinner. She'd been up all night, thinking about Jack. How he'd said that horrible thing at dinner. And just when she'd started to like him, too. Judy was sitting here, trying to figure out her mixed feelings for Jack. He seemed so impossible, but it also seemed like he was trying. Trying to what? Trying to be friends with her, she thought. This is going to take awhile.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The weeks went by, and Judy became head cook. Everyone on board loved her cooking. Marell grumbled about having to take orders from a girl, but he did. "So, where are anchoring today, Jack?" she asked him when one morning she spotted shore. "Port Royal," he replied, "I'd like you to meet a few friends of mine." Judy rolled her eyes. "If they're friends of yours, I don't know if I'd want to meet them very much."  
"Oh, I think you will, savvy."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Jack!!!" Judy was surprised that she felt a pang of jealousy when the young woman wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Jack looked surprised too, and he hesitantly hugged her back, looking at Judy a little confused.  
"Well, hello, Jack Sparrow, you old dog!"  
Judy looked to see a very handsome man walk up behind the woman. He shook Jack's hand, and then turned to Judy. He put his hand out, and when she put her hand in his, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it curtly.  
"Hello, my good woman. Jack, who is this stunning young lady?"  
"Oh, this? This is Judy. Uh, she's our new head cook."  
"Oh, really? Did Marell die?"  
"No, she jus' cooks better than him."  
The young man finally released her hand, and Judy saw a look of relief cross Jack's face. The young man kissed the woman and turned to Judy again. The young woman stuck out her hand to shake Judy's, and Judy shook her hand.  
"Well, Judy, this is."  
"Elizabeth Turner," the young woman said, cutting in, "and this is my husband, Will. Jack saved Wills life and mine. We owe him so much. And I'm glad to know he's finally trying to woo a woman."  
"Who is he wooing?" Judy asked, looking at Jack.  
"You, of course, silly."  
Judy whipped her head back to Elizabeth. Her and Jack both started talking at the same time.  
"Oh, no, we're not."  
"Why whatever gave you that idea."  
"We're not courting." They both finished together.  
Elizabeth looked confused. "But you both look so comfy together."  
It was Will's turn to speak. "Darling, they live on a ship together, of course they're comfy together. If they weren't, Miss Judy here looks like she could of ripped poor Jack in two."  
"Hey." came Jack's response.  
Judy punched Jack in the arm playfully. "You know I could, don't deny it."  
"Well, maybe."  
Everyone laughed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So, Miss Judy, where do you hail from?" The question caught Judy off guard. "Excuse me?" "He's asking you where you came from, love." Jack said. "Oh, um," Judy stumbled. She couldn't figure out what to tell them. They surely wouldn't believe that she came from the future.  
"I come from America."  
"Oh, are you a savage?"  
"No, I'm not an Indian, but I was born there."  
Oh, yeh, good going, Judy, she thought to herself, tell them you're from a country just founded and barely settled.  
"Wonderful," said Elizabeth, who seemed to buy it.  
They had been at the tavern, and telling of old times past for hours. Finally, Jack said it was time to get back to the ship. So Judy said goodbye, and followed Jack out the door. They were walking down the street, and they were quite drunk. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me. hum, hmmm, really bad eggs, drink up, me mateys.." They sang.  
They were having such a good time, and Judy didn't know how it happened, but all of a sudden, they were up against a wall kissing passionately. When Jack finally pulled away, smiling, Judy smacked him full across the face.  
"Do you like doing that to me?" he asked her, half amused, half annoyed.  
"Yes, I do." She replied. She squeezed out from between the wall and Jack, and started walking toward the ship. She wasn't sure of what to do. Then she felt a hand on her arm.  
"Jack, I don't know about this," she said turning around, but she stifled a scream. Jack wasn't holding her. He was on the ground unconscious. A large, bulky man had busted a wine bottle over his head, and was now trying to drag her into an empty, dark alley.  
"Jack! Jack! Help me," she screamed, but he couldn't hear her, "wake up, Jack!"  
Judy kicked and screamed, but the man backhanded her across the face, shaking her senses. Next thing she knew, he was ripping her clothes. She tried to fight, but she was so dizzy.  
"Hands off, you scoundrel, or I'll be forced to shoot!"  
The man, looked around, and was obviously scared of what he saw. He took off in the opposite direction, leaving her half naked and scared in the alley. Jack ran over to her, blood trickling down his cheek from his wound. He took off his coat, covered her with it, and took her back to the ship. When he got up to the deck, he told everyone to get ready to sail, and took Judy down to her cabin, laying her gently on the bed.  
"Judy, love, did that bastard hurt you?" Jack asked, putting his hand on her cheek.  
Judy shook her head, she was still in shock.  
"Just my pride," she said, and they both managed a smile.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirates life for me."  
Judy sat by herself outside, looking at the stars, silently singing to herself. She hated to sing in front of others, so she came outside whenever everyone went to sleep. She'd been coming out here every night for about a month. She enjoyed the free time, with no one wanting her to rush, and cook, do things. This was her time away from Jack. From thinking about him. But she could never not think about Jack. She was scared that she was falling in love.  
"What if God was one of us?"  
Judy looked around to see who sand that. It certainly wasn't her. Jack stepped out from the shadows. "Just a stranger, one of us?"  
"How do you know that song?" Judie asked, surprised.  
Jack sat down next to Judy. "Well, a few weeks ago, I couldn't sleep, so I came up top, savvy, and there you were, sitting pretty like the stars, singing for the moon. You have a beautiful voice."  
Judy blushed, and looked away. Jack took his hand, and slipped it into hers. Judy looked into his eyes, those ever black eyes, and felt herself lost in them. She squeezed his hand back, and leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back, and they kept that lip lock for what seemed like eternity. Then they went back to his cabin, and they explored the world together in one night.  
  
Oh, looky, finally, some love between them. Isn't it cute? 


	4. Chapter Four

~ Okay, some people tell me I am rushing it a bit. Is it that I'm skipping weeks? I don't know, but remember, this is my first fan fic. Be kind. ~  
  
~ Chapter Four ~  
  
Judy woke up the next morning. She felt Jack's warm body behind her, and smiled. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her. She turned in his arms, and studied his features, as she had done so many times before. His long black hair, his goatee, always in those two long braids, and his tanned skin, from being at see so long. And her favorite, his eyes, though they were closed in slumber, were so mysterious. They were so dark, and pretty. Jack was a very handsome, desirable man.  
Judy put her hand on his chest, and felt him breathing steadily. Then she snuggled up closer to him, smelled his salty smell of the sea, and fell asleep again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
All of a sudden there was a BOOM!!! And Jack pulled out from behind her. Judy's eyes fluttered open. Jack was pulling his clothes on. Judy got up and was doing the same.  
"What's going on?"  
"I've no bloody idea," he said, and grabbed her by the arm, "Now come on."  
They ran up to the deck. The crew was running around, preparing the cannons. "What's going on, Gibbs?" Jack inquired. "Sir, it's Capt'n Rackhem." Gibbs said, looking a little frightened, "He's firing cannons at the Pearl."  
"Who's Rackhem?" Judie asked.  
"Just my mortal enemy, love," he said, smiling, "Nothing to fret about. Now you go help the boys load up the cannons, and be sure to keep yer head down. We don't want you to lose it now, do we?"  
Jack leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, and headed off to see to the warfare. Judy ran over to Gibbs.  
"Why is this man attacking us?"  
"Because he wants the Pearl."  
"Why?"  
"Because a few months ago, right b'fore you showed up, Jack had been drinking again. Now this man, he asked Jack to play him in a game of War, and they placed their ships as bets. Well, as you can imagine," Gibbs said, ducking as a cannon fly by overhead, "Jack lost. They said that Rackhem could go by in the mornin' and get 'is new ship, But Jack had other plans."  
Gibbs grabbed Judy by the arm and took her below deck. It was much safer down here to talk. They could hear cannons booming and people yelling.  
"You see, missy, Jack loves this here ship. He loves nothing more. So he set sail that night, and Rackhem was mighty pissed when he came by in the morning, and his ship wasn't there."  
Just then, an idea hit Judy.  
"Come on, we need to get up there and help."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As Judy expected, Rackhem's ship, the Niverlander, had pulled right up next to the Pearl, and its crew were swinging aboard. She ran up to one of them, a skinny blonde man, who smiled when she approached him.  
"Oh, lookie what we got here, looking for some love, missy?"  
"Parley."  
"What?"  
"Parley, are you deaf?" she nearly screamed, "It means take me to your captain."  
"I know what it means, woman, but I don't think you'd be liking our capt'n."  
"I don't care, take me, now!"  
"Ok, then, here we go," he said, grabbing her, and swinging over to the Niverlander. Judy nearly puked. She didn't think swinging over to another ship would be this bad. Everything was spinning. Finally they landed, and the blonde man dragged her up to a large man. You could see that this was the man in charge.  
"Oh, Jimmy, what gargage have you brought aboard this time?" he asked, looking her up and down with his deep blue eyes. He had black hair, like Jack, only it was cut short, and combed back. He was tall, and he was built like a bull.  
Judy choked back her fear, pulled out of Jimmy's grasp, and walk up to Rackhem.  
"I come pleading parley."  
"And why would I want to hear what you have to say? Why shouldn't I kill you?"  
"Because I'm Jack's wife."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jack looked around everywhere for Judy, but she had disappeared. Rackhem's men had pulled away, and they had stopped firing cannons at them. That couldn't possibly be a good thing. Jack went over to everyone, and asked them were she was. They didn't know. Just then Lila ran up to Jack.  
"She went pleading parley. I saw them take her."  
Dread suddenly filled every part of Jack. They had Judy. He ran over to the starboard side, and stared at Rackhem's ship. There she was. The bastard was holding her, touching her. She was crying. Then Jack's eyes went wide. They had her in shackles. They would pay for that.  
"Load the cannons! Set sails. We're going after them."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Judy was crying when they pulled away from the Pearl. But this was her only choice. She had to save Jack. Had to save everyone on board the Pearl. And now she would surely die for it. They had put her in shackles. As they were taking her to the brig, she saw Jack run to the side of the ship. She couldn't see dread in every movement. She couldn't look at him.  
"Now, now, missy, don't cry," Jimmy said, shutting the cage door behind her, "We'll take very good care of you."  
"You won't come near me."  
"Oh, you won't have to worry about the crew, missus, it'll be the Capt'n you'll have to look out for."  
Judy watched Jimmy walk back upstairs, and then got up and started looking for a weak spot in the bars. She shook them, and kicked them, but to no avail. She was stuck there, until Rackhem came to ravish her, and spoil her forever.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Judy didn't have long to wait. As soon as it was dark outside, Rackhem came down, and unlocked the door.  
"Time to have some fun, love."  
Judy smacked him. "Only Jack is aloud to call me love."  
Rackhem backhanded her.  
"I don't give a buzzard's gizzard for your Jack."  
He dragged her, kicking and screaming to the top deck, where all his crew were partying. There were cheers at her arrival.  
"Me lads, here is your dancing entertainment." Rackhem said, tossing Judy in the middle of the circle. Judy stood up, and tossed her hair.  
"What makes you think you can make me dance for you or your scum?"  
"Oh, we have a wild one on our hands do we? I can see why Jack is with you then," he said, pulling out a pistol, "But he won't want you after we ruin your face, will he?"  
"Um, how about I sing instead?"  
"Fine, just give my boys something to dance to."  
Judy thought for a moment.  
"You can dance if you want to," she started, remembering the old song from the eighties, "You can leave your friends behind. Cause if you don't dance, and if you don't dance, then you ain't no friend of mine."  
Rackhem and his men loved it, never having heard it before. Soon she was singing more songs for them from the future, and they were up and dancing before long.  
Judy was right in the middle of a Britney Spears song, when she saw Jack's head pop up over the rail, spotting her and making a signal for her to be quiet. But Judy's voice betrayed her, and at the sight of Jack, she skipped a beat.  
"What's wrong?" Rackhem asked.  
"Nothing," she said, nervously, "I just need some water."  
So one of the men gave her some water, and she started singing again. Everyone but Judy was having such a good time that she was the only one who noticed Jack and his crew, climbing over the sides of the ship. Jack snuck up behind Rackhem, and put a knife to his throught.  
"Now, no need to worry, we're just going to kidnap your captain," he said.  
Everyone stopped dancing, and stared at Jack. That was the opportune moment so the rest of the crew took hold of Rackhem's men. Soon, Jack was holding Judy and kissing her.  
"Why did you do that? Why didn't he kill you?"  
"I told him I was your wife."  
Jack stared at her. "What?"  
"I know how much you love your ship, so I gave myself to him to save you and your crew."  
"My wife?"  
"I don't know why I said it, it just seemed like the best thing to say."  
Jack hugged her closer and whispered into her ear, "Will you marry me?"  
Tears welled in Judy's eyes.  
"Yes." 


	5. Chapter Five

~ Sorry it took so long, but my sister refused to get off of the computer!!! ~  
  
~ Chapter Five ~  
  
"I do."  
"Ye may now kiss thy bride," said the preacher, smiling.  
Both Jack and Judy smiled, and kissed. Cheers rose up all around the Faithful Bride tavern, and the festivities began. Will and Elizabeth walked over to where the newlyweds were.  
"Jack," said Will, smiling slyly, "you know it's a tradition for the best man to kiss the bride."  
"Well," said Jack, with a wave of his hand, "kiss away. But, don't get too friendly."  
Will smiled, and turned towards Judy. He quickly bent over and gave Judy a small kiss on the lips. Judy playfully smacked him in the face.  
"Will, if I didn't know better, you were hitting on a married woman."  
"Well," said Elizabeth, "Will got to kiss the bride, so I get to kiss the groom."  
Elizabeth got up on her toes and gave Jack a peck on the lips. Judy and Will laughed at the look on Jack's face.  
"Well, shall we dance, my fair bride?" Jack asked Judy, when Elizabeth and Will went off to do just that. "Of course, my love." So they danced and they danced, and they danced some more. Finally, Judy had to sit down. Jack laughed and gave her a kiss.  
"Come on, one more, then we'll cut the cake, love."  
"All right," said Judy, standing up, "but just one more, savvy?"  
"Savvy."  
Jack whirled Judy around. They moved gracefully together, as if their bodies were made to move together. Everyone stopped to watch them dance alone. Finally, Jack bent Judy over. They laughed, forgetting that there was a room full of people around them. They had in fact, forgotten completely, so when the applause rose to their dancing, Jack was so surprised that he dropped Judy. Judy hit her head on the floor, and as people gathered around, everything started getting black. The last thing she saw before she lost all consciousness was Jack.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Judy slowly came around, hearing voices calling her name, telling her  
to wake up. "Jack, I'm going to kill you." She mumbled aloud.  
"Judy, who's Jack?" "My husband, of course," she started to say, looking around for him, but she stopped midsentence. She wasn't in the Faithful Bride anymore. She wasn't even on the Pearl. She was back in her great grandfather's attic, lying on the floor. Katie and Whiskers were sitting there, looking at her with great concern. Well, Whiskers looked like she was just wondering when she was going to be fed. Kate helped Judy up. "Hold still, I got to look at your head, make sure you don't have a concussion." As Kate checked her over, Judy looked around. No sign of whether or not what she just experienced was real. Judy felt like she was about to burst out crying, but she held them back, for if Kate were to see them, she would definitely think Judy was hurt. "Come on," Kate said, dragging Judy to the door, "time to go home." Judy looked back, and saw the book. It was lying on the floor, next to the chair. She quickly tugged out of Kate's hand, and went to pick it up. She held it longingly in her arms. When she opened it, nothing happened. She looked down at the pages, to see an accurately drawn portrait of Jack.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Judy looked out at the ocean. She loved it on this boat.  
Memories of the Black Pearl filled her head. Oh, how she missed Jack.  
She leaned over the rail; so far she almost fell over. This was  
something she used to do on the Pearl. She loved the danger of it.  
Suddenly, someone yelled, "Hey!" It startled her so bad, she fell  
overboard. Not again, she thought after she hit the water. Yet again,  
the current was too strong, and she was pulled under. But now, Jack's  
not here to save me, she thought, fighting to get to the above water.  
Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, and tugged to the surface. As  
soon as she hit air, she sucked in as much as she could. But when she  
looked to see who had saved her, all she saw was black hair. Her saver  
was dragging her back to the boat.  
When they finally got back on board, Judy laid on the deck  
and coughed her lungs up. The person who saved her did the same.  
Finally, Judy's coughing subsided, and she felt a hand on her arm.  
"Ms?" said the man who had saved her, "You really should  
be more careful next time you lean over a rail."  
Judy heard his muddy english accent, and looked up at the  
man. Her breath caught in her throught. It was Jack. No, she thought,  
it can't be him. She tried standing up, and her legs wobbled. The man  
caught her, and held her steady. She looked at him again, closer this  
time. He had the same eyes, dark, and the tan, even had a goatee and  
mustache, even though his goatee wasn't in two braids, it was too  
short for that. And his hair. Black as night, just like Jack's but it  
was only shoulder length, and pulled back into a ponytail.  
"Miss," he asked, looking at her as funny as she was at  
him, "have we met before?"  
Judy smiled. "Maybe in another time."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
His name was John Sparrow. After a few weeks of him  
calling her to make sure she was okay after almost drowning like that,  
he finally called up the courage to ask her out. Judy found that he  
was almost exactly like Jack. After almost a year of dating, John and  
Judy got married, and had two beautiful children together. A boy and a  
girl. The boy they named Jack, and the girl Lila (Judie chose both  
these names). The boy was the spitting image of his father, and Lila  
looked just like Judy. They loved to play pirates. 


End file.
